


headcanons for losers

by bakuh0e_icyth0t



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Cooking, Chaotic Good, Cooking, F/M, Gen, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuh0e_icyth0t/pseuds/bakuh0e_icyth0t
Summary: some headcanons about our favorite losers for you loser





	1. give me ideas

as you can see by the summary, these are headcanons. I need some ideas. So if you could, you should comment down below some ideas!!!!!!


	2. creeper! awwww man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minecraft has taken over our lives. don't lie to yourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mfzEEShMx8

-Ben would be the ultimate crafter

-Do you need a dark oak boat? Ben has got your back

-Bev would be 10/10 at killing monsters

-She would somehow come back with 15 ender pearls

-Everyone would be shocked because wtf that's like 100 enderman she killed

-And she used a stone sword and had zero armor 

-Can you guess what Mike does?

-He farms and takes care of the animals

-Richie makes fun of him but Mike says farming and taking care of animals if fun and calming

-But when Richie is near death and doesn't have any food or anything, Mike hits him with a shear 

-Somehow Richie is always near death. His heart health is low and he can't sprint because of his food bar

-He's always near death because he forgets to eat even though it tells him that he needs to eat!!1!!!!1! He also falls from high places too and thinks he can kill monsters like Beverly. 

-Richie is very good at finding new places like temples and villages cause he tends to leave the group to explore. But Eddie always has a map on him so if Richie does find something cool, everyone can head over there

-Eddie is the organizer

-Sorry, but the group needs a minecraft organizer 

-He's in charge of organizing the chests

-Now you may find this boring, but the rest of them are horrible organizers so there is a lot to do

-Plus Eddie likes it so don't be rude and he can finesse some things

-Like oops somehow he has an ender chest and hides a lot of things in there that nobody knows about.

-The last two, Stan and Bill, are the miners. 

-Those two can spend all their times in the caves

-They rarely mine together anymore after Bill accidentally pushed Stan into lava when he had 8 diamonds. 

-Stan was very petty towards Bill for about a week after that incident 

-Stan still believes Bill did it on purpose and will always resent him for that 

-Anyways, they are the best miners ever to exist. 

-Every time either of them mines, they always find diamonds

-Bill has a lot of trouble with lava. He somehow falls into lava at least twice every time he plays

-Stan, however, is always prepared. Always has a bucket of water, three pickaxes, two stacks of torches, two swords, etc

-Ben and Eddie also build the houses and whatever needs to be built

-Their buildings always surprise everyone

-Did I mention, Stanley is a Redstone Engineer? Because he is and everyone is jealous

-Ofc, he doesn't think he's good at it, but he is

-They all play on the Xbox and it is pure chaos.

-Richie is constantly screaming cause he's always nearly dying

-Then Eddie yells at Rich because he keeps messing up his organization system

-Beverly is cursing at the monsters she's killing and is acting as if they can hear her. 

-Stan and Bill keep betting on who can find more diamonds or whatever 

-Then Bill is screaming "FUCK!" because he fell into lava

-Ben and Mike, the quiet, good boys, are just ignoring them and living their virtual lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have anything to add or other suggestions, comment down below


	3. food is good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the losers and their cooking skills

**Ben:**

-An average type of cooker  
-His specialty is spaghetti   
-However, he is a great baker  
-This dude is a 12/10 baker and all the losers love what he bakes  
-Richie always begs for cookies and all that from Ben  
-At one point, Ben used so much money, he became broke because he bought so many baking supplies  
-So now, if you want him to bake something, you have to give him money  
-Beverly made that rule because she knew Ben would become homeless due to this

**Beverly:**

-Skills are just as good as Ben in cooking  
-She can only make spaghetti really  
-She is great at cooking things in a microwave  
-Like cupped Ramen. That's good  
-However, she never cooks so she doesn't care about her skills  
-Bev would rather go out and get food  
-Is that healthy? Of course, it is! McDonald's burgers have lettuce in them!   
-I think the main problem is her diet here  
-She is most voted to die of a heart attack(thanks Eds)  
-But she takes a bite out of her McDonald's or Taco Bell, and says, "I came here for a good time, not a long time."

**Bill:**

-Well, Bill has to be reminded to eat because he gets distracted easily  
-"Eating isn't my number one priority!"  
-Basing his cooking skills off of that, I'd say cereal is his forte  
-I mean, there is a lot of cereal out there  
-If he's feeling wild, you'd be catching him eating those fruity pebbles  
-But like if he woke up and he wants to die, you'll catch him eating that whole grain  
-The good thing about cereal is that people can't say he doesn't have taste for food because there are many kinds of cereals and he tried most of them  
-"If it's good enough for breakfast, it's good enough for lunch and dinner."

**Eddie:**

-I'd think he would like to pride himself on his cooking, but when he cooks...  
-And he knows he can't cook but he says he can  
-He makes people eat it too. By that I mean, he'll cook for one of the losers, and watch them eat it with his puppy dog eyes so they actually eat it.  
-Richie swears Eddie makes the losers eat his food just to torture them  
-Does Eddie do that?  
-"That's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl."  
-In conclusion, his cooking skills is disgusting and you should never eat it  
-You know, it's quite ironic for someone like Eddie to be making diseased food

**Mike:**

-Actually can cook, thank whatever you believe in  
-He is the reason that the losers survive because if he couldn't cook, their diet would consist of carbs, chemicals, and poison.  
-Mike isn't a gourmet chef, but he's good at cooking  
-Give him food, he'll make something out of it  
-The losers like his food a lot  
-He likes cooking too, so it's not a chore for him  
-He'll cook anything the losers want  
-And if the same money problem happens to him as it did to Ben, nobody has to know  
-*sigh* _Mike_

**Richie:**

-Um no  
-DO NOT GIVE THIS BOY FOOD TO COOK  
-He almost burned down his house because he cooked the microwave macaroni without water   
-"I didn't know you had to put water in it!"  
-He also was cooking pizza rolls and instead of putting in "1:00", he accidentally put in "10:00"  
-And for some reason when he smelled burning he didn't think of his pizza rolls. Nor did he wonder why it was taking so long for the microwave to beep  
-Anyways, he has been banned from cooking anything  
-People barely even trust him with cereal because he will make a mess  
-God forbid letting him use an oven  
-One time in Freshman year, he took a home ec class because why not? And the losers heard about this the day the class was cooking a pie  
-So, just like any good friends, they left the school in fear of being burned alive from a school fire

**Stan:**

-An average cooker  
-He can look at a cookbook and cook anything in it with perfect ability  
-On a scale, he'd be behind Mike in cooking skills  
-He hates cooking though  
-Hates it with a passion  
-He's just not a fan of the mess and the work  
-But if Ben and Mike are away for some reason, he'll cook  
-But in this circumstance, he'll only cook if everyone is near-death starvation  
-And when he does cook, it's nothing special  
-If he's mad at you and cooks for you. Please do not eat it  
-The food is 100% covered in mercury  
-If he's really mad at you, you'll be eating a salad filled with poison ivy. Oops. He wants to make the revenge painful. Instant death is no fun. <strike>(I feel like I vented a little there, sorry)</strike>  
-Anyways, he doesn't like to cook, but he can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions are open  
\--  
I was looking up poison and I wanted to pick cyanide for the poison Stan would use and I looked up the symptoms of cyanide poisoning, and this is what it was:   
Headache, dizziness, or confusion, Anxiety or restlessness, Nausea or vomiting, Shortness of breath or rapid breathing, Chest pain or a fast heartbeat, Loss of consciousness, and Seizures.  
When I looked at it, the words that came out of my mouth were, "that's boring," I need to be put into a mental asylum.


	4. kahoot? do you mean a free period?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kahoot

-Ben and Mike would be normal citizens of Kahoot Ville 

-Nah, I'm just playin

-Mike would somehow always have the answers to the Kahoot. Like he would find it on the app and have all the answers. Nobody suspected him of anything

-So Mike never really had to think about any questions. He would pull out a history book and start reading.

-Ben over here isn't even playing

-He's playing some Coolmath game

-You know that one person that never answers so the timer has to go on until 0? That's Ben

-Nobody catches him. Whatchua gonna do? Whatchua gonna do?

-Eddie would get so worked up over it

-If Richie was ever ahead of Eddie, Eds would instantly close his computer and say Richie closed his computer so he didn't look like a sore loser

-Eddie would also click random answers on other people's computers so they got it wrong

-He is such a sore loser 

-"How can I be a sore loser if I win?"

-Bill wouldn't play. For Kahoot is for peasants. 

-This dude would know whenever his class would be doing Kahoot and wouldn't show up for the beginning of class.

-He'd loiter around the hallways for a bit and sneak into the class room

-And when he gets in trouble for it, he logs in and blurts out the wrong answer. Then he gets kicked out of the game for that

-Whenever Bev plays, she always lays on the ground because she thinks best on the floor

-The thing, she has never, ever made it on the leaderboard

-The losers make fun of her for it all the time

-Richie plays it and tries for first place, but he's not going to work for it. Silly goose

-He sits behind the smartest person in the class and clicks whatever they click

-He tried that with Stan but realized Stanley doesn't even play

-Richie is also that person that turns their brightness all the way down and closes the computer a quarter way when he gets it wrong

-"We know you got it wrong, Richie." "SoUrCe?"

-Back to Stan. He does not play unless the winner gets something

-"Who wins for the feeling of it? No, thanks. I would like a materialistic item for my winnings."

-If he is playing, he'll always get first place without trying

-When he's not playing, he'll always just sleep

-I mean, come on, a free period is right in front of him and he's gonna take advantage of it

-In conclusion, Kahoot is never a learning experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideas? thoughts? advice?


End file.
